


Paint Me in Reds

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: mini-drabbles [16]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood Sharing, Body Swap, F/M, Klaus in Rebekah's Body, No Smut, Suggested Klaus/Caroline/Rebekah, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14310822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: When Caroline suggested they put Klaus inside Rebekah, she honestly hadn't expected this.





	Paint Me in Reds

This was not how Caroline had expected things to go. Okay, so maybe she should have expected Klaus to have a million back up plans but this? Klaus freaking Mikaelson was stuffed inside Rebekah's body like an Edgar-suit, and he seemed perfectly chill about it.

Granted, he was blackmailing the shit out of Bonnie, had ripped out Hayley's heart and Tyler had run like his proverbial tail was on fire. But seriously. It was really, really creepy the way he was still… _Klaus_ , behind Rebekah's eyes.

He'd also apparently decided that as a boy in a girl's body, he'd permission to be in the girl's locker room. Granted, she might be the _only_ person who knew she was he, but that didn't make it okay. And it really wasn't okay how he watched her. She didn't quite dare change using vampire speed, but she'd gotten close earlier. All the while Klaus-in-the-Rebekah-suit stood there was dimples and curling smile, all but bare from the waist up.

There were going to be _rumors_.

"Will you stop that?" She growled under her breath, knowing fully that he could hear her just fine. Years of changing on bus had taught her how to shimmy her bras on and off without showing a hint of skin, but she hated feeling hunted.

"Why?" Klaus returned, brow lifting in an expression that was disturbingly Rebekah yet, not. "This was your idea, wasn't it, love?"

She regretted it immensely, too. Grinding her teeth, she reached for her bag to rifle for a shirt that wasn't sweat soaked and gross. Soft breasts pressed into the line of Caroline's spine and she sucked in a breath to cover the hitch in her breathing. "You are not trying to seduce me in your sister's body."

"You know, sweetheart, I feel I've been more than generous in my dealings with you." Klaus murmured against the fall of her braids. One slender hand settled on her hip, thumb tracing below her ribcage, but he made no other move to touch her. "I've allowed Tyler's continued existence; taken your wishes into consideration, if you will. And here you've stuffed me into Rebekah with nary a thought to my sisters well being."

Caroline turned, teeth bared and froze as she realized just how negligible the difference in height was now that She was going toe to toe with, well, Rebekah. Klaus pressed forward, so that he stood between her legs, the smooth line of their abdomens pressed tightly together, the hot curve of breasts swaying into each other.

Like this, he smelled different, the wildness of his arousal softened. The hunting smile was the same, even on fuller lips, the blue of her eyes hinting black and red instead of gold. Momentarily derailed, she stuttered on her words.

"You want to _kill Elena_."

Swaying closer still, Klaus hummed a pretty note, nose sliding up the side of her throat. "I'm going to drain every drop of the doppelganger's blood. Then I'm going to mete out revenge for this little stunt; break a few bones, rip out a heart or two."

She hissed, shifted to push Klaus away, and fangs pierced her skin. Shuddering, Caroline gasped at the unexpected pain, the easy way Klaus pushed her into the lockers. She didn't expected the surge of arousal, as soft fingers skimmed up her thigh, hips jolting as careful fingertips brushed lightly along her damp underwear, before retreating entirely.

Head lifting, Klaus watched her from behind Rebekah's eyes as he sucked fingertips between bloody lips. The sound he made was pleased, and dark lashes fanned pale cheeks as he blinked. "We'll revisit this discussion sweetheart, once I've returned to my body. I'm sure Rebekah will have an opinion or two, and I've been known to indulge her whims on occasion."

Klaus left her there, tugging on Rebekah's jacket, unconcerned that he was only mostly decent as he left. Heart hammering with alarm and horrifyingly, arousal; Caroline sank to the floor. Klaus had been very certain he'd return to his body, and soon. His words had been a threat and a promise, the purr in his voice hinting at exactly what he meant by _whims_.

 

* * *


End file.
